The invention relates to a tripping device for an electrical circuit breaker, comprising:
a rotary trip bar cooperating in the active position with an actuator to transmit a tripping order to the mechanism in the event of an electrical fault, PA1 an indication device for indication of the fault after the mechanism has tripped, PA1 and return means to return the trip bar to an inactive position enabling the circuit breaker to be reclosed. PA1 either a first type of circuit breaker not enabling reclosing of the contacts so long as indication of the fault has not been cleared; PA1 or a second type of circuit breaker enabling reclosing of the contacts while keeping the fault information.
The electrical fault signal SDE function indicates the nature of the trip on an electrical fault. This involves a mechanical and electrical indication which locks the circuit breaker simultaneously in the open state. Reclosing of the circuit breaker is only possible if the user has previously cleared the locking by returning the indication device to a rest position.
In certain applications, it has already been proposed to reclose the circuit breaker after tripping to ensure continuity of service, while keeping the fault information. Tripping systems known to date are irreversible and have to be customized in the plant when manufactured.
Two types of circuit breakers are then obtained:
These two tripping systems complicate plant manufacturing management. In addition, the customer has to make the choice of the type of tripping, according to his requirements, when placing his order.